OC story: Days at Blight High
by twinbladesofthedead
Summary: Story about oc and how they go through the four years to graduate from the hell for this place will test their minds, bonds, hearts, and their life Pm or review for oc
1. Chapter 1

Hello again to all my writers out there not many people know about this manga so to those who do. I am making this an oc story meaning probably the only time we will hear about any of the main characters is near the end so here are the rules.

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Nationality:

Height:

Weight:

Hair style/ color:

Eye color:

Appearance:

Personality:

Clothing:

History:

Power/Weapon:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Others:

So here are my oc

Name:Cameron Jones

Nickname: Cam or C.J

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Nationality: American

Height: 5:8

Weight: 130 pounds

Hair style/color: spiky dark red

Eye Color: Bright orange

Apperance: thin with slight muscles

Personality: seems to daydream a lot but loves to be the weird one also when he fights he seems to enjoy much to his friends discomfort.

Clothing: school uniform, and clothes from his bag

History: Is the second oldest of four brothers his parents died in a car accident when he was 10 his older brother Lloyd got a job and provided for him and his other brothers one day he was going home and saw the sign. If you can see the island request an application and that's how he ended up here.

Power/weapon: Elements meaning he can use the first elements Fire,Water,Earth,Air,Light,Darkness.

Likes: women, his friends, his power, and root beer

Dislikes:People dying in vain, the blights, that he enjoys the fights.

Strengths: using his darkness and light powers well

Weakness: gets sidetracked to easily

Others: Has a ring with a dragon on it and it has a red ruby in its mouth.

So, here are the rules and what have fun with this and go all out.


	2. First day of school

"Naraka High School people say that there is some big mystery to it.

"I never believed it but all I would hear was"" if you can see the island look for an application. "I do see the island and now I am on my way on my first day of school here , but at that time I didn't realize what was ahead of me.

**Naraka High School Entrance**

"Wow you can do this said the man"" he wore the school uniform which was a light brown blazer with light brown pants , and white shirt that had a red tie. Looking at the entrance he just wanted to enjoy the moment but bumped from behind.

"Ow said the person who fell"" oh you fell I am sorry are you ok? "Yes am fine sorry bout that names Akira nice to meet you"" oh am Cameron jones" the girl had brown hair and it was in a princess long hairstyle , she hadon the same clothes that Cameron had on except she had a skirt. " Anyway we should hurry before"" AKIIIRRRAAAA CHHAANNNN! Before Cameron had time to look Akira was speared by another girl.

"Ou kid who are you said the other girl who had blonde hair that was tied up"" me Cameron Jones friends call me C.J"" we'll let's be friends and are you from America? "Yes ,yes I am the 5 years I was raised here I then moved to America and lived there for a while am only back here for school. "Oh ok said Akira while she was getting up"" sure C.J I am Shigure Abarai and here full Akira Sen-Ko.

"We'll let's not stand and wait here let's begin our lives and live em to the fullest said Shigure!

The three friends had just walke in on the entrance ceremony and persevered through the speech their principle Yama gave them.

C.J was heading to his classroom and spotted Akira and Shigure in there"" well hey hey hey if it isn't are new friend C.J how you doing asked Shigure?

While they were talking a man who wore the school uniform , and had glasses on and blue hair was coming over to them. "How are you am Darren Von Erich". " A yes I know I just saw you having fun and being new kid you know how it is"" yeah man am C.J, Akira, and this is Shigure "" pleasure to make all of your acquaintance.

"Everyone take your seats now said there teacher that walked in" I am your teacher Mio you will say yes ma'am or no ma'am understood. "Yes Ma'am said everyone! "(It's about to begin guess I should pass them out).

"Listen I will be passing out a piece of paper to you on this paper I want you write down a word o Character on this paper this will determine your success for the year.

All the students mumbled wondering how this would determine their success over the year but the all did the task at hand. Cameron was having a hard time with his though"" what should I do one word dammit come on man think.

"Is everyone finish who isn't done!

"If I do have something to fight with with maybe I could be like avatar yeah control the elements yeah. C.J wrote on his paper elements and just in time everyone was just about done. It appears everyone is finished then say what's on your paper out loud.

Everyone started to say what they written down on the papers out loud" strength"" doll"" chains"" elements. Suddenly the pieces of paper started to crumble up and light up. The light and paper were gone but Cameron felt his right chest light up and looked to see the word he wrote was now on him.

"I am glad to know that the ritual is safely finished now from here on out you will bet your life and fight, you will see the floating island you shall carry that character this shows you are a fighter because as soon as that island and the sun align you will FIGHT!

"What is she talking about whispered Shigure? "Hey you got a mark on you" yeah here " Shigure rolled up her sleeve her character was on her right shoulder which she flexed it to. "Oh mine is here" Darren character was on his left elbow" Akira mark was on her left hip. "Hey um everyone what is that?

Out in the yard weird designs started to appear in and these disfigured monsters appeared from them( monsters from first blight)" now go and fight hold nothing back for they will hold nothing against you said the teacher.

All of the things in the yard looked up at there classroom and they started to move towards the building. " Holy"" no way"" no way I didn't hear about this"" hey where are you all going asked C.J"" if I was you I'd go and fight"" one of the few remaining students got up and grabbed a chair and went to fight two others followed.

"Sensei this place what the hell man I came here to become successful not fight demons said Darren"" true but that will happen if you graduate and survive those things will attack those with the character and kill them. "Woah wait so these characters are trackers"" some way yes but they are also you're salvation use them to fight.

UUWWAWWWAHHHHH

The heck they are all fighting"" you should go I say 10 seconds before this place is overrun.

Guys lets get outta here said C.J"" C.J, Akira, Shigure, and Darren were running up some stairs. "So where to man? "We'll Akira I think the roof see how bad everything is and stuff"" wuff"" Darren you ok? "Yeah I just slipped I" GAAAAA"" one of the monster portals had appeared on a staircase behind them.

"Anyone ideas" Gaaaa"" monster run now talk later said C.J!

The group was frantically running trying to get to the door by the time they got there 3 of those things were following them.

"There it is the door to the rooftop"" the four ran through the door and shut it they could feel the monsters trying to bust it down. "Crap what do we? "I Akira Behind you""WWAAAAHHHHHH"" she barely dodged it jaws from eating her and Darren and C.J just got pushed back by the door breaking down. "Think Shigure what did that no good teacher say"" the character are also you're salvation"" so will I get amped up if I do this I need strength please give me strength.

Soon Shigure character light up again and she could feel power flowing through her, one of the monsters tried to jump at Akira ,but Shigure managed to grab it and throw it at the others.

"How did you? "I don't know but I like it hiyahh"" Shigure punched one in the jaw with her new strength that it fell off the roof.

"I want to try it to chains said Darren as his mark lit up soon his sleeves grew longer on him, he noticed one trying to come up on Akira he lunged his sleeves out and the chains coiled around the beast he started to swing it all kind of ways. From hitting the water tower to slamming it's head on the ground again and again.

"Doll said Akira and a blank human sized doll appeared having nothing just blank. " Ah man when I said doll I was hoping you be something cool like a maid with superhuman powers"" the doll started to change and into what she just asked. A maid with black hair that went to her shoulders ,her outfit had a skirt that went above her knees ,the rest of her outfit was that of a regular maid except the dress exposed her shoulders.

"Are you ok malady"" yes I don't know f you can but could you stop those things! The doll looked at the ones that were currently on the roof and looked at her friends"" what about them said the maid pointing her fingers out,"" what about them.

"They are my friends just the big ugly ones. "Understood,"" before Akira could say anything else the maid speed across to where two of the monsters were. One grabbed her with it arms and was about to bite her in half but she grabbed it opening jaw and tore it down the middle. The other one was coming for Akira in half a second the maid was there to Akira and she put her leg through the things head making the body fall.

"This strength thing is coming in handy said Shigure as she had one of the monsters in a headlock.

C.J looked at his character and didn't know what to do( on my way up hear I saw this person get taking by out lighting none of these things can do that so it must have been a character).

"Well here goes something Elments"" once he said that he ran to one of the monsters ,but another one came out and attacked him pinning him to the ground. He was struggling to get free from the beast"" damn am I gonna go out like a punk no, no if I knew how to use this I'd burn you burn, burn, BURN TO HELL!

The monster above him became engulfed in flames and turned into ash. "I wonder what else can I do I wonder if I can control this thing to become a sword come on concentrate. Instead of him trying to make a fire sword he made a sword of black fire.

He rushed toward the monsters that were still on the roof when he tried to slash the monster in front of him the flame extended and crept to the things shadow before the thing could attack him both the the monster and shadow were being destroyed.

"Holy what else can you do man asked Darren? "Don't know less talking more fighting said C.J.

The whole school was still in total chaos but all of the monsters started to fade away, and the island was moving away from the sun.

The students everywhere were wondering were they done"" is it over"" how did we survive that"" aaaaahhh he's dead.

C.J an co were now coming down from the roof back into the building looking at some of the damage that happened. "How did we even do all those things askedAkira?

"The teacher said the character would be our salvation"" I guess these things are our salvation but man did you guys see how much power I have I got super-strength said Shigure in a triumphant pose.

"So where do we go now asked C.J"" I can answer" the voice belonged to there teacher who gave them there characters. "You each shall go to your appointed rooms and wait for class until tomorrow"" wait so just one class today sweet man said C.J.

There teacher gave each of them the number to the rooms they would be staying at.

**Boys Dormitory**

C.J was currently looking for his room number"" ok room 448...448 here it is.

Just when he was about to open the door it opened for him. It was his roommate he had on the school uniform except his blazer was green, his hair was purple and it covered his left eye, he had an earring in his left ear.

"Oh you must be Cameron, come on in sorry about the mess trying to unpack all my clothes is a hassle so what did you think of the blight. "Truthfully I was scared outta my pants man I've never felt anything like that before.

"Oh I see so you came here without truly knowing what this place is huh"" yeah well get use to it because for the next four years of your life you have to do this. "Wait what about"" I only have three years left here. "Moving on let's get settled in""( I didn't know I mean yeah it was scary.

(However there was such a rush and my power... well if am gonna be here for four years I might as well enjoy this power and my friends.

**Stats: Enrolled students:345**

**Deceased students(day1): 86**

**Survived students(Day1): 259**


	3. New friends New blight New mystery

Cameron and his roommate were finally done unpacking now they had to decide on who got which bed.

"Since I am your senior I will get bottom bunk"" no way I want bottom bunk ok. The two kept going back and forth arguing with one another until C.J pulled out a quarter"" ok listen whoever sides it lands on gets bottom got" sure".

"Ok call"" heads"" tails" the coin kept spinning until finally it stopped"" tails I win said C.J triumphantly. "Damn"" so you know my name but I don't know yours"" oh it's Jacob Mitchell"" Jacob nice to meet you man.

"So, what is this place really"" no one knows over the years there've been some theories"" like what? "You know school for alien defenders, training us to be super solders, or hell for arguments sake this is just one big sick twisted game. "No"" yes those just theories so why you'd come here anyway? "My family man I thought coming here I could make life better for them I mean we were barely paying the bills, my older brother had to get two jobs it just kept getting harder.

"That's rough we'll you know what makes a person fill better"" what? "Food idiot come on let's go before the line gets to long. The two roommates were walking to the cafeteria ignoring the bodies being put in bags and students trying to get out"" hey let us ride with you"" HELP US PLEASE! "No"" please return you respective areas" C.J looked at them and wanted to do the same.

"Listen I am not gonna tell you to get use to this but you might wanna burn this sight and sound in your mind because this might happen everyday"" might? "Oh yeah a blight won't happen everyday"" thank god.

C.J stepped into the lunchroom and saw the incredible food in front of him"" come on let's eat buddy said Jacob as he pat C.J on the back.

"Wow they have hamhocks here to"" all right" Shigure, Akira"" hey C.J what's up. "Nothing so are you guys roommates"" no"" my roommate stayed in her room said Akira"" my roommate is dead instructor told me so it's gonna be awhile before I get a roommate she said with a smile.

"Hey you guys can come sit over here with us said Jacob pointing here they would sit" oy buddies hey"" Darren glad to see you came to lunch man.

"Yeah I am to said Darren slurping his noddles"" hey I said get me this not this bullcrap said a guy with short black hair holding a kid by his collar.

"That guy is to damn loud"" don't get involved look at everyone else"" Darren looked to see everyone going on like nothing is happening.

"You should realize I can destroy you pipsqueak"" he's just scared that's all really said Jacob.

The day went with an odd felling but C.J hanged out with his friends everything seem to go buy fast. "What'd you think is gonna happen tomorrow"" don't sweat it if tomorrow it comes it will come.

"Alright good night"" night" *CRASH*"" what was that?

"Obviously someone was trying to escape but it didn't work they won't let us out of here get some sleep you'll need it said Jacob.

**2ND DAY**

The morning shined in on them waking the C.J up"" huh wha Jacob!? "What and why are you yelling?

"Better hurry up and get ready before we miss breakfast.

After eating breakfast C.J grudgingly walked to his classroom and saw the classroom full of students had gotten way smaller. He looked to see his friends sitting at their respective seats.

Whatever he was about to say was gone as he saw the look on all of their faces"( what should I say the whole room fills like damn what do I do now? C.J kept biting his finger thinking what he was going to do or how he was going to do it.

"Is it gonna happen today"" I don't know"" what other weird crap is gonna come out said a few students staring at the window?

"45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55 said Darren as he swung one of his chains back and forth. "The lord is my Shepard he will guide me said a girl shaking in her desk,"" the islands about to eclipse 3,2,1.

Like the day before creatures appeared in the courtyard only these creatures were on four legs, two heads, and was as tall as a ford truck.

"So, it's you huh this I can work with said Jacob"" GAHHHH where'd you come from?

"Never mind that those are called Cerberus"" I thought he had three heads. "Moving on now"( he's ignoring me)"" alone you can take them and just make sure they don't gang up on you or that happens.

Jacob was pointing to a kid was being attacked by two of the beast and they were pulling his arms and legs off. "Ok noted let's get out before they"" RAAAARGH"" get in the damn building.

"Doll attack"" yes malady" the maid grabbed the dog by its tail ,and smashed it's body on another one of it kind.

"Hey Jacob you gonna fight"" can't my character isn't suited for battle C.J listen what is your character? "Elements why you got a problem or something"" no ,but using a character like that when you use it make an image of it ok like if you say fire or something picture it as a pyre or something ok.

"Wow I wish we could tell everyone about this"" that I can do what"" radio" the base of Jacobs neck started to glow.

"(Hey C.J you can hear me right"" the f how are you" this is my character radio meaning I can contact anyone in their mind I can sorta search around in your mind to"" don't"" I won't now tell people what I just told you right"" yeah. "Ok can you cover me"" sure why not.

"(Ok picture an image of it image, image"" the flame coiled around his arm like chain. Now that he had an image for his flame he attacked the nearest creature hitting it with his arm of fire but it barely had any effect on it"" damn what is this thing made out of.

The beast lunged at C.J scraping his side with its claws it kept at slashing and trying to bite him every time he stepped back""( crap I don't know how long I can hold this thing off maybe if I do what I did yesterday.

"You missed maybe you dogs are nothing but hot air"" ROAR"" WOAH ok not what I was going for ok image, image, image. C.J tried letting out a wheel of fire but instead it came out as a wheel of air knocking the two beast backwards.

"Hey I was going for fire but I guess air is good to I guess you want more have some more"" C.J did the same thing except the wheel became fire"" wait when I? "(Listen everyone with an element character when you use it make sure you make an image for it to or else it will backfire ,and probably kill you said Jacob telling everyone through their minds.

"Jacob so what do you do now said C.J"" try to go hide because I can't fight and I don't have any weapons or powers"" great stay close while I take care of these suckers.

The three stared at each other seeing who would make the first move the beast did coming at them with full speed"" here goes please work earth"" C.J arms up to his elbows became encased earth. He smashed both heads of one beast with his fist the other one snuck behind him and was now going for Jacob"" hang on am ufff"" two more came from a fire exit and were attacking C.J.

"Gotta run damn( help help help) somebody help me! The dog beast lunged at Jacob going in for the kill" damn am dead" *SLASH*"" the beast heads were punctured by some type of blade. " Hey you the guy who sent that message right"" yeah why? "Good because of you my friend did'nt make the same mistake yesterday so I am here to help you'd outta.

Before she could attack the beast it dissapeared"" the blight must be over unless some killed the boss then we have to take on the same thing tomorrow. "Woah wait seriously said the girl with black raven hair in a high ponytail she had the girls school uniform on "Jacob where are you where'd you.. there you are oh hello hi.

"I am C.J for short this is Jacob"" Mary Saint" seriously said the two men simultaneously? "Yep any problem"" no so what character is oh these my characters are claws" Mary weapon were two pairs of hand style claw gauntlets with a total length of 17" the three spikes that are the claws were 11 1/2.

"Thanks for the assist"" you're welcome C.J and? "Jacob"" Jacob next time a blight come you need help you come to us ok"" will do"" who is us by the way? "Oh sweet sugar honey ice tea exclaimed Mary!

Jacob and C.J ran after their savior trying to keep up with her, but she was just to fast"" I wasn't born for this"" shit man.

"There you are said Mary as she tackled a girl to the ground" I so happy you ok"" am fine"" the girl had blonde hair in a bowl cut and had a cat ear headpiece on.

"Hi am Samantha Ceres said the girl" girls are you ok"" what came around the corner were to guys one was short and had the school uniform on and a braclet on his right hand. The other guy was tall and had on the school uniform his hair was short and it was brown.

"Who the hell are you guys" dudes don't worry these are the guys who sent out that message"" he sent it out I just told him what to say said C.J as he pointed to Jacob. "Thank you my name is Hikariko Meiyo said the short boy with silver hair"" Kazemurata Hiichou said the tall boy.

"Nice to meet you guys so now what asked C.J"" you can do whatever you want you have a free period"" and how do you know that? "I looked at your schedule said Jacob"" am sorry what!

The group of students seperated and went to their own areas C.J decided he needed a good book so he went to the library but once he got there all the books were about"" characters aw damnitt where's hunger games the raven why is there just this crap said C.J in a defeated tone!

"I guess I might as well study said C.J as he went to sit at a table"" even though this for my survival this is still a pain in the"" ass said a girl next to him.

The girl next to him had waist length blond hair her school uniform was different from the ones he seen so far her uniform had a mini skirt"" so how'd you end up here asked the girl"" I saw I sign if I can see the island application. "Next thing I know blight roaaar girl screamed Aaaahhh I have powers monsters oh noooo meet new friends now study time.

"Pfft AH HA HA AH HA AH AH HA HA oh your to funny"" shhhsss said the librarian!

"Shhss you heard her said C.J laughing"" your not such a bad guy hi names Fleugel Blanc"" your accent is"" French yes monsieur so what's you looking at"" this book on how to help me with my powers since my power are elements I can use my imagination constantly with this power.

"Speaking if which there was this guy who sent out a"" message through the whole school"" yeah how do you know? "I didn't send it I just told Jacob what to say"" you come find when lunch happens so I can thank the both of you directly said Fleugel as she jumped from the chair to the door.

"I don't even remember why I even came here said C.J as he walked out the library the librarian was now happy the two left.

Lunch finally came around , and the room was filled with people"" looks like no one I know arrived yet"" slipping through the crowd like a snake moving through the grass"" look who's here! WAAHHH woah"" Fluegel was now on C.J shoulders"" wow it's so high up here please get off of me your gonna make me drop my food.

"Wow who's the chick man"" hey Darren this is Fleugel ,Fleugel Darren"" nice too me you"" so why is she on you asked Shigure?

"Um yeah why are you"" two reasons looking for that guy who sent out that message and other reason I always play with my friends like this"" anything else I should know about"" don't ever ask me to help you study.

"Woah today's Blight was scary fun man"" hell yeah it was Kagehisa"" dude I told you already either call me Kage or shadow said the man telling the boy with blond hair what to call him. "Did you see this one guy ripped apart said the guy with red hair covering his eyes"" yeah it was scary. "For him" the presumed leader with black short hair didn't even have the school uniform on he wore blue jeans with a purple t-shirt" the other two wore the uniforms except the one with blond hair had a scarf around his neck, while the red headed one had red fish net gloves on.

"Here Mr. Kage"" thanks kid you know your not bad come sit with us"" no am ok"" come on nothing won't happen plus if we become friends me and my guys can protect you what do you say?

"Hi there"" the four men looked at C.J with WTF face"" could I talk to the guy you guys are trying to recruit"" ah ha could you leave can't you see am a little busy right now said Kage.

"So,"" meaning you need to mind your own business"" why? "Because I am the most powerful person at this school in fact you should get on your knees and gravel for me to let you"" C.J was already walking back to his table until a hand on his shoulder turned him around.

"I wasn't finish yet you retard what you stupid or something"" no am just weird"" you might not wanna back talk him said the blond kid with a knife at C.J face. "Now maybe I need to teach you respect because I was the leader of the most feared gang in Tokyo"" that so well how about you get tweedl dumb and tweedl dumber away and we settle this.

"No I am gonna show you what happens when you mess with Kage the Shadow""just as was about to cock his fist back his arm was being held back by Shigure"" now now no need for that hurt my friends you hurt me. "Oh knife boy you might want to look at your legs said Darren"" chains were slowly crawling up his body"" Fluegel now had her Staff pointed at the other guys nuts"" a staff really Flugel"" hey comes in handy especially when your dealing with arrogant asshoes like this.

"Now Kage can we all please calm down before I try to get involve said C.J as his fist started to blacken. " You think you scare me what is your character"" elements"" oh might wanna be careful with that my oh heard that message"" oh he sent that message"" HUH screamed the whole lunchroom!

"For the last time I didn't send it I just told Jacob what to say I told him what to say he says it said C.J in a defensive tone.

"Hey you might want to concentrate on the girl holding your hand said Shigure as she intensified her grip on his hand"" what the Shin help me"" shin the one was currently tied up. "Fine we will leave but just to let you know all of you need to watch your asses said Kage as he left.

"Hi sorry everyone please go back to eating lunch"" before he could finish his sentence everyone walked up to him asking him questions.

Kagehisa Erizawa, Shin Kaname, and Mako Coy were walking down the hallways"" exscuse me gentleman could you come with me asked a girl with green hair in pigtails with thee other students standing behind her. "Why should we said Shin"" well I guess we're gonna have to make you.

Back in the cafeteria and the newly arrived Jacob, the two friends were now surrounded by people. "Why did you send the message anyway"" thank you I owe you so much"" you two are just amazing reallly.

"Ok C.J what else did you do while I was gone"" oh I nearly got into a fight with this guy and his henchmen"" nearly"" don't worry Darren and Shigure had my back"" hey so did I said Fleugel holding her staff behind her head.

"You hell up who are you!? "I met her in the library anyway can we get out of here now"" I can help you with that said Darren as he grabbed Jacob with his chains"" hold on said Fleugel as she grabbed C.J by his waist.

Darren extended his chains to a chandler and swung from it with Jacob in his other chains ""woah wait noooo!

"Fleugel what are you bout to"" Fleugel made her staff hit the ground three times and it extended to wherever her mind took her"" AHHHH shoot me.

"President here they are said the green haired girl"" thank you Sora"" drop them" the three people dropped the beaten and Bloodied Kage and friends.

"Now then Kage I do believe you are still conscious said the man with blue hair"" why did you do this to us? Why? "To keep the order don't worry since you were already given your punishment we will take you to the infirmary ,but if you have to many incidents well I think you get the picture.

Three other students carried the three to the infirmary"" do me one favor all of you we may need to keep an eye on this new student who sent that message C.J and Jacobs group.

"In C.J room was Mary, Fleugel, Darren, Jacob, C.J, Kazemurata, and Akira"" so which would you rather do wrestle a monkey or be trapped in a elevator for 2 days said Akira asking Fleugel?

"I'd wrestle the monkey"" why? "Because with my staff I would kick that things ass"" I oh never mind"" my turn Mary would you rather skydive but naked and land in an intersection or milk a cow.

"Cow because I am use to it"" really"" yeah every summer before I turned ten I would go to my uncles in the country and help with the farm work"" girl I don't think I could do that said Akira.

"My turn Kazemurata would you rather bath in meaeur or give a blow job"" hey man if I have to second choice"" I was joking man am finding some truth here"" are you um"" am bi so I go both and if you ever need an orgy call me.

"Pig"" pervert"" die said all the girls"" he brave I'll give him that said Jacob"" wow I've never had a bi friend before awesome"" everyone looked at him why? "Because I want to meet all types of people from fat, skinny, straight, gay, one arm, all arms, crippled, double jointed doesn't matter. "All people have something special about them said C.J as he patted his brown haired friend on his back.

"By the way my friends can call me Hii-chan"" hi Hii-chan said everyone.

Time went by and soon it became curfew and everyone went to there dorm rooms"" alone again said Shigure as she got ready for bed"" hi um whoever you are names Fleugel Blanc"" huh Wings"" hey strong girl"" thank you I was scared for my life being alone said Shigure while crying.

**Stats: enrolled students 345**

**Deceased students Day2: 12**

**Survived students Day2:333**

**Thank you people for you oc's and the reviews they were very much appreciated.**


	4. Rematch

**3RD DAY**

"Uwwwaaaa yawned C.J"" wow uff said Jacob as he fell out of his bed""are you ok? "Yeah just had a hard time sleeping last night anyway it a sunny day meaning"" a blight good"" huh why.

"Why you say? "I was studying yesterday and now I got a somewhat better understanding of my powers and since we didn't beat yesterday am ready for a rematch.

The breakfast hall was full as usual and loud as he was about to walk in he saw Kage and his friends with bandages on half of their bodies"" hey I am sorry about yesterday if you can get us through these things then well leave you and your group alone said Kage as he walked in the cafeteria.

"Hey everybody what's up said C.J as he saw all the friends he met at the same table"" from Mary group to the people he met on his first day and Yesterday. "So, this is an impressive group we got here said Hikariko moving a piece of hair from his eyes"" yeah we are.

The bell rang signaling lunch was over and with no time it was there second period and it was 12:00"" (hey when is it gonna start asked C.J)?" "(Don't worry each blight comes at specific times said Jacob having a private conversation with C.j through his character).

"THE BLIGHT IT'S COMING said a guy running down the hall"" you heard him go and survive idjits said the sergeant teacher.

C.J along with his class ran outside to fight the same creatures from yesterday"" you guys need some hot water you fill"" C.J hands started to make water they became whips in both of his hands. "Huarrrrgh"" two beast were thrown into a wall"" Shigure and who is she?

"This is Mary friend Samantha"" oh yeah her"" you might want to tell everyone to leave"" why? Samantha showed C.J her elbow and her character"" EVERYONE RN FOR YOUR EXISTENCE QUICKLY INTO THE SCHOOL.

The yard was now empty only with 15 of the beast and Shigure and Samantha"" (hopefully I remember what Mary told me how to activate her kill switch) banana slamma"" as soon as she said that Mary popped her neck.

"OY OY OY OY so use thinks you can kill me don't cha know it's ass kicking time Sam character started to glow and it said Lighting the bolts of lighting became like tentacles hitting shocking any of the beast"" this ain't any fun now"" Samantha brought out a handle to a broken lightsaber. "Concentrate image"" lighting started surging through the handle and it became a white lightsaber"" hiiyaah said Samantha as she attacked the remaining 5.

One of the beast jumped down from the roof it was about to pounce her but she threw the lightsaber in the things head two more coming at her she pulled out jump rope handles without the rope.

"Now for trying to kill me and my other self and are new friends you get a whipping"" the rope handles soon became whips made out of lighting she wrapped both of the whips around the front legs of one. "You can't catch me said Sam as she jumped over the one coming towards her she used the other whip to grab the lone she had caught back legs.

"Idiot dog trick a full body split said Sam as she intensified the lighting pulling the thing apart the beast twin came at her full speed from the beast corpse she grabbed her still powered saber.

*ROAR* she used her whip to grab one of it's front legs with a tug she brought it to her and stabbed it 5 times with her saber"" who next said Sam as she licked her lips.

The final two looked at each other and at her and ran in the opposite direction"" wow nice one girly said Kage"" who in the blue ass of hell are you?

"Looks like your friend needs help"" you need to look closer" the beast ran towards her both with a smirk thinking she was weak both jumped at the same time but she grabbed the both of them in mid air.

"What the"" she is she got them in position"" Shigure raised them higher and with her strength smashed them into the ground"" double rock bottom a double rock bottom said Sam. Soon more of the creatures appeared in the yard"" mind if we join said Kage, Shin, and Mako"" sure everyone stay inside the five of us got this said Shigure popping her knuckles.

On the other side of the building was a bunch more students fighting the beast"" where are these things coming from asked Mary? "I don't know we just have to hope this plan of there's work said Hikari as he sliced the heads off one with his katana.

"On the roof of the building was C.J, Jacob, Fleugel, Akira, and Kazemurata found the boss and it was as big as 2 eighteen wheelers.

"Ok any ideas said Jacob"" Akira you said when you made doll you pictured her to be like this right"" yeah C.J"" you think you can change her into something else"" I don't know like LOOK OUT!

This was an actual Cerberus with three heads and three tails with blades on them.

"Look while you guys come up with a plan I try to stop it said Kaze"" me to don't have all the fun Hii-chan said Fleguel.

Kaze character started to light up"" shape shifter"" Hii-Chan turned into the yugioh card x-saber Uruz.

"You like yugioh too said Akira"" yeah so"" you're awesome.

The two decoys ran straight towards the creature Kaze jumping higher than he expected threw his swords at the things back but it moved with incredible speed before he could blink the thing was behind him smashing into the water tank"" thank god this form can take a lot of damage.

Cerberus was now in front of Kaze about to claw him it was stopped"" come on boy get the stick" Fleugel staff became a three section staff and does she know how to use it.

"Everyone hold onto something"" with speed it came for her she grabbed the middle end of the staff and put it above her head.

"Blanc divine staff style 5 path of the serpent"" she spun the staff over her head really fast the section staff extended to it face to it's temple with a good swing she hit so hard it fell of the roof.

"How's it looking for us"" not so good Mary"" is this it"" probably" Mary looked up ,too see something falling from the sky"" Move said Mary as she pushed Hikari and herself out the way.

"All the students and monsters looked at the creature all of a sudden they started howling soon all the beast that were in every nook and cranny of the school came to the giant Cerberus. "What's happening? "( EVERYONE DON'T LET THEM CROWD IT said Jacob.

It was too late the things started becoming goo and covered the Cerberus body*ROAAAR* the Cerberus was now as big as the school.

AAAAAH said half of the students some stared in disbelief getting smushed by its paw"" Akira"" C.J brought out his phone and showed her picture"" turn doll into this it is 24.5 meters tall.

"Ok Doll"" Malady"" transform"" doll started to shine she became the blue valvrave"" now get me close to it Hii-chan get Shigure and Kage to make it angry you to wings.

"Guys listen we need to make that thing angry said Kaze"" ok Shigure grabbed the nearest tree and picked the whole thing up"" hey Kage your power throw me then"" Kage picked her up and threw she made the tree hit the thing face.

It looked at Shigure and the others it went after the others"" hah here I"" come on little lady you have to come with us said Darren as he wrapped her up.

"Ok Akira ram it"" Doll" with C.J on doll back the new doll rammed it hitting it with it's wing shield C.J fell of slipping under it"" ok DARKNESS C.J brought a black flame sword from his hand"" eat this as you burn and die"" with a slice he cut the shadow in half. In seconds the Cerberus was cut in half.

Slowly it came undone all the students came out to see the ones who stayed and fight the saw standing in the middle was C.J.

WOAAAHHHHH"" you people are amazing"" excellent"" Gracias"" you are a god.

Kage group to Kaze to all who stayed and fight were getting applauds and thanks"" your name is C.J right"" yeah"" thank you"" don't mention.

"So I guess we're celebrities now huh said Fleugel"" I guess said Shin looking towards Mako"" hey Shigure your name"" yeah.

"Your pretty tough for a girl"" your not half bad for an arrogant flatuenus pig said Shigure.

"Who do I fight next huh"" Sam I need"" Mary brought Sam closer to her and started nibbling on her ear and whispering in it"" AAAAHH"" hi Samantha"" what"" the hell" just" happened said Shigure, wings, Hii-chan, and Hikari.

**4TH Day**

"No blight today that's good said C.J"" no blight mean boring classes said the two at the same time.

*KNOCK KNOCK* "Who is that? "Probably Akira I asked her to come by"" you like her said C.J as he tied his blazer around his waist.

"No nothing like that trying to see how she was able to make that"" oh I told her to.

"I didn't hear you am sorry what"" I showed her a picture of this anime and bam"" maybe I need to start watching anime again"" what made you stop"" I got to old for" before he could finish his sentence a pillow was thrown at his face.

"What was that for"" nobody is too old for anime it is on the ten greatest invention list said C.J"" and they are"" 10, pizza ,9 socks ,8 comic books ,7 wwe ,6 women ,5 soda ,4 anime ,3 Hunger Games ,2 Hot Tamales the candy and at ,1 Root Beer.

"Wow that's deep man.

"I know right anyway I was gonna practice after school ya know""practice what"" my powers"" oh actually maybe we should get together and learn more about our weapons and powers and what not.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "oh right coming said Jacob"" now get this blasted tie on almost got it ok dude let's"" Jacob Michael and Cameron Jones please come with us said a girl with green hair and in pigtails.

"Sure why not" they followed the girl and the three other students to there unknown location.

They stooped inside a supply closet"" now what"" please the girl to the left stepped in front of them and took off the sunglasses"" portal all of a sudden the floor was covered in purple energy that started to suck them in.

"Aahh"" what is this"" don't worry just don't struggle ok said the guy with the black hair with an orange braid on the side.

"Wow said Jacob as him and C.J ended up in a spotlight"" hey where are we"" you two are in the presence of the"" Disciplinary Committee said Jacob. "Why do I have a major bad feeling. "Need not worry no harm will come to you just answer these questions.

**Stats Enrolled Students: 345**

**Deceased Students Day3: 18**

**Survived Students: 315**

**So it s been a heck of a day for the oc's and they've only just begun and who are the uptight committee tune in next to for days at blight high review please.**


	5. The Commetie

"Do,not worry you two,are not in trouble or anything just sit down and let us ask you some questions said the man coming out of the shadow with blue hair.

"Funny we didn't get that impression when we saw the men in black come at our door said C.J in a sarcastic tone. "C.J don't whispered Jacob in a frightened tone" now first question why did you send that message.

"We send it so we could have less casualties said Jacob" is that true said the blue haired man asking a guy with a bandana" yes it is. "Why did you ask him that "" my friend here's character is truth so if you lie he will kniw you are lying. "Intresting ability not for offense or defense, but good ability said C.J.

"Now you are probably still wondering why we wanted you here are treasurer shall explain it. "A person with spiky short black hair came into the light "" hello I am Alex Barnes treasurer of the Disciplinary Committee and the reason should be obvious. "You want to discipline us right? "No we want the two of you to join us on the committee.

WHATTTTTTTTTT!

"Yes we were surprised when we found out that there are other students who care about the well being of everyone else said the President.

"As much as would like that thanks but no thanks so I am going to lea" sit down" what uf"" C.J turned around to see a woman with long curly brown hair and grassy green eyes staring at him. "This is my secretary Amelia Shiamon"" do you not know how many people would love to join us do you? "No frankly don't give a damn"" why you"" that's enough Amelia please take your seat"" yes sir.

"Now Jacob does he speak for both of you"" ...yes yes he does"" ok then please escort them out"" hi president" Jacob and C.J went through the portal again and were dismissed.

"Why are we trying to recruit them"" why because you don't see it but they have a power that can defeat us"" what power said Amelia"" hope we give discipline they give them hope and it can be very scary.

"Ow"" ow"" ok that nonsense was stupid who they think they were right Jacob" "Jacob put both of his hands on C.J shoulders"" listen to me and listen well do not pick a fight with them. "What how bad are th"" please just don't ok" "alright but it's an almost no promise as well ok. "Where the hell have you guys been asked Shilgure? "We were" "planning" "planning what?

"What what um well you see we were" "planning a strategy for the next blight said C.J.

"You know you guys are terrible at lying" " yeah we know " "so what really happened. "We'll explain at lunch" "in fact for lunch meet us on the roof ok"" ok said Shigure with a puzzled look?

On the roof was C.J, Jacob, Fluegel, Shigure, Kaze, Akira,and Kage.

"Ok I'll bit why'd you call us up here asked Kaze?

"You sure you didn't tell anybody else about this"" everyone nodded no"" ok today me and Jacob were taken and talked to the disciplinary commettie.

"What that's where you were said Kage"" yes we.. wait a minute Kage what do you know about them.

"Huh ok me and my friends were attacked by them and we didn't even stand a chance" " I know something's as well the commettie has been around for awhile and not many people like to talk about them.

"They've been around for awhile actually even before I was a freshmen said Jacob"" are these guys strong asked Kaze" "yes they are very said Kage.

"Listen guys we not only have to watch out for the Blights ,"" but the commettie as well? "Yes Fleugel we all of us need to watch are friends and are own backs.

"Do they really think they have a chance of beating us"" it's cute"" I want to see if they are as stupid as they look"" whatever the case we are the law, order ,and executioners of this school and it shall stay that way said the president.

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT WANTED TO MOSTLY MAKE IT ABOUT COMMETTIE ANY WAY REVIEW READ AND ENJOY AMD YOU CAN STILL SEND OCS'S **


End file.
